Secret Admirer
by Ravens dark master
Summary: Sans' overflowing mailbox is finally being emptied and he finds something shocking! What could it possibly be? The title sure doesn't help me figure out what the HUGE and SHOCKING surprise is... Nope not at all.


"SANS WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY EMPTY YOUR MAILBOX! IT'S OVERFLOWING!" Sans' taller younger brother was more than loud enough to be heard from inside the skeletons home.

 _Great,_ Sans thought, _now I'll have to get up from my lazy nap._ The short skeleton slowly got up and shuffled to his door, as he started to open it he thought better of it and elected to use a shortcut to get to his brother.

"SANS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yeah bro, I'm here" Sans answered just as he stepped behind his brother.

"LOOK AT ALL THESE LETTERS!" Papyrus gestured wildly to the mailbox which was stuffed with letters, so much so that a few envelopes littered the ground around it. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?"

"It looks pretty out- _radius_ to me"

"SANS!" Papyrus dramatically dropped to the ground and rolled away, completely aghast at his brothers pun.

Sans' wide grin, grew even wider as he shrugged. He turned to the mailbox and started to gather up the letters, trying desperately not to make more than one trip. After he had stuffed every last envelope into his jacket and in his arms he took a shortcut to his room. Once he was there he dumped the letters onto the table and promptly left.

As soon as he got downstairs he was greeted by the (not so great) smell of burning spaghetti, and the loud humming of his brother. Shrugging again Sans made his way to the couch, sinking into it lazily. Sighing to himself his eye sockets began to drift closed and the world around him faded to darkness.

"BROTHER" The Great Papyrus woke the smaller skele up "I HAVE COMPLETED MAKING DINNER FOR US. IT IS MY BEST NEW SPAGHETTI RECIPE" Sans sleepily responded with a thumbs up as Papyrus placed steaming plates of (Almost) spaghetti down. "AND BROTHER WHAT DID THE LETTERS SAY?"

"I don't know bro, I guess I was just too much of a _Lazy Bones_ to read them"

"BUT WHAT IF THEY WERE IMPORTANT? I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS READ AND RESPOND TO MY MAIL FROM MY MANY FRIENDS"

"Yeah bro, you're the coolest"

"YOU MUST READ YOUR LETTERS IMMEDIATELY!"

"But what about your... delicious(?) spaghetti?"

"IT IS A PRICE YOU MUST PAY IN ORDER TO BE GREAT LIKE ME"

"But reading all of them would be simply im- _pasta_ -ble"

Papyrus groaned but stayed strong in his efforts, even going as far as gritting his teeth and carrying Sans to his room. Sans started drifting back to sleep in his brother's arms but was once again awakened.

"YOU MUST WAKE UP BROTHER AND TEND TO YOUR MANY FRIENDS, THOUGH NOT AS MANY AS ME" Sans groggily nodded and left his brothers arms to sit at the mail covered table. The door closed and a "NYEH HEH HEH" was heard on the other side before eventual silence.

 _Well I guess I better start reading,_ he thought gingerly as he picked up the first envelope. He opened it not even looking at who it was from. The letter inside read;

 _My dearest Sans,_

 _I am truly sorry for using this archaic form of communication, I just have no other means to tell you what must be said. You and I have fallen into a rut and it pains me to say that this new routine we have doesn't allow me the freedom to express these emotions. As you know my cellphone is once again broken and I always seem to have the unfortunate luck of burning up computers._

 _So here it is, my raw emotions written on paper, completely out of my control. You know I love you Sans, and that I would do anything for you. I also know that you would do anything for me, but what I am asking for is very great._

 _Will you, Sans, please… PAY YOUR TAB?_

The letter was signed very fancily, Grillby's name taking up a large portion of the page, and the edges of the paper were singed.

 _Heh nope._ Sans then sorted through the letters tossing all of them from Grillby to the side. Picking up a fresh letter from the much smaller pile (a good two thirds were from Grillby) he began to read.

The envelope was purple and the stamp on it was a bright shiny gold star. He chuckled to himself as he opened it, already imagining all the dumb things in it. Seeing that the first two words were "Hello Darling" Sans groaned, but he decided to keep reading, it was easier than grabbing another letter.

 _Hello Darling,_

 _You may be wondering what you have done to receive a letter from someone as great as myself. Well my little star I am writing this to you because I believe everyone is simply amazing and each and every one of you deserve to have the best treat the underground can offer._

 _Please come to the MTT Burger Emporium to have an amazing Glamburger! Usually these beauties cost 120 gold each, but for a limited time you can buy two and get one free! You just need to present this letter to Burgerpants at checkout._

 _Please remember to watch my daily programs!_

 _Your Darling,_

 _Mettaton_

Sans almost tossed the letter into the pile with Grillby's, but thought better of it and quickly tossed the letter into the trash tornado in the corner of his room.

"SANS? ARE YOU DOING WELL?"

"Heh, yeah bro, reading letters has my _stamp_ of approval"

"SANS!"

"Sorry bro, I guess you aren't _Parcel_ to mail puns" Sans could hear Papyrus groan and walk away. Still chuckling to himself he opened up another letter. This one was in a standard white envelope, the handwriting on the front was small and the letters were close together. He opened it up and started trying to read the handwriting.

 _Sans,_

 _IknowthatyounolongerareaRoyalScientist,butIhaverunintoaseriousissuethatIwouldprefernothavinganyoneknowabout, 'twanttohelpmeandall,itisn' .I'msorryIcan' .OhdearIhopeyouareabletoreadthis,I' 'tdothatbecauseIdidn'twanttoleaveanytraceofthisanywhere.I'msorry._

 _~Alphys_

After deciphering the first sentence Sans started to feel sick, his everlasting smile seemed to falter, and his hands began to shake. He sat there for a few minutes, his breathing was hard and ragged, then he abruptly stood. He shoved all the letters off the desk and into the garbage. Using his magic he grabbed the trash can and shoved it through a shortcut, straight into a secret cave that only he knew about. Then he finally collapsed onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

 **AN: Here is Alphys letter with spacing;**

 _Sans,_

 _I know that you no longer are a Royal Scientist, but I have run into a serious issue that I would prefer not having anyone know about, hence me writing a letter. I mean I totally get it if you don't want to help me and all, it isn't your job or anything and you gave it up for a reason. I just thought that you'd be the best choice. I'm sorry I can't say more right now because the information is classified and I can only tell you in person. I mean if you want to know. Oh dear I hope you are able to read this, I'm not the best at writing I usually prefer typing things out. But I couldn't do that because I didn't want to leave any trace of this anywhere. I'm sorry._

 _~Alphys_


End file.
